Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree
Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree is the twenty-sixth episode of the second season. In the US, this episode was first released on the VHS release of Shining Time Station's 1990 Christmas special 'Tis a Gift. Plot It is the twenty-third of December and the final preparations are being made for a carol party to be held at Tidmouth. Thomas is sent to collect the Christmas tree, but on the way back runs into a snowdrift and is covered by an avalanche. The engines grow angry waiting for Thomas to return, but soon the word spreads and the engines feel sorry for him. Donald and Douglas go to the rescue and save Thomas and the precious cargo. The tree arrives on time and everyone is delighted when Harold arrives with the guest of honour, Father Christmas. Characters * Thomas * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * Duck (does not speak) * Harold (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth * Ffarquhar Sheds * Rolf's Castle * Tidmouth Sheds * The Watermill * Shunting Yards * Wellsworth (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name, released alongside the series in 1986. * Father Christmas seems to be a dressed up model of the Fat Controller. * Stock footage from Thomas, Terence and the Snow is used, as is mirrored stock footage from Thomas' Train. * This is the last episode narrated by Ringo Starr and the last episode produced by Robert D. Cardona. * In Ringo's US narration, all lines mentioning the Fat Controller have been omitted. * The scene of Thomas puffing past the watermill with Donald and Douglas is extended in the restored version. * In the restored version, Thomas' eyes move at the very last second at the very end. * When George Carlin narrates, Thomas says "Happy Holiday, Percy; Happy Holiday, everyone!", instead of Happy Christmas. * Deleted scenes show that Henry, Gordon, and Duck may have been intended to play larger roles in this episode. * A deleted scene shows Thomas smiling when he is pulled out of the snow drift. * A deleted scene shows Thomas next to Henry and Gordon at Tidmouth instead of BoCo. * The Italian title of this episode is "On Christmas Eve". It is called "The Missing Christmas Tree" in Germany. In Japan, this episode is called "A Christmas Carol". Goofs * As Thomas crashes into the snow, he looks more annoyed than surprised. * When the engines whistle loudly Henry and Gordon are smiling and Donald has Edward's cross face. * When the narrator says "Then they set off once more to finish their long journey", on the left side of the screen the space between the leaves and the tree is green. * If Thomas was returning with the Christmas tree, then the twins should have come up in front of him. * In the aerial shot of the station when the lights come on Bertie is stationary, at the back of the shot and missing a Christmas hat. Not long after there is a close-up of him with Trevor and Terence, now wearing a hat. * In the aerial shot of the station, Annie and Clarabel do not have hats on, but later gain them. * Daisy and Henrietta were not present at the Christmas party. Diesel, for some reason, was. * A wire is used to hold Harold when he is landing. * BoCo's left eye is scratched. * When the narrator says "Everyone cheered and the party began", Thomas is now next to Harold instead of in front of the station. Then, at the end of the episode, he is in his original position again. Edward is also seen in the station instead of in front of the station and Henry, Gordon, and BoCo have disappeared. * Something can be seen in the shed when Thomas says "Happy Christmas everyone!" * Donald and Douglas' nameplates are missing in several scenes. * A camera tripod is seen when Donald and Douglas set off to find Thomas. * When the engines head to the Christmas party, Thomas' head lamp is not on and the other engines are not wearing head lamps at all. * In the restored version, in the shot of Thomas and Percy towards the end, a blue light behind them is covered up. This is likely to be a crew member standing in the background. * Thomas' eyes are wonky throughout the episode. Gallery File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree1986titlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeUKtitlecard.jpg|ITV/Cartoon Network title card File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreerestoredtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeUStitlecard2.png File:Thomas'Train28.png|Stock footage File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow29.png|Stock footage File:FatherChristmas.jpg|Father Christmas File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree.JPG File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree1.jpg|Bertie, Clarabel, Trevor, Terence, and Annie File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree2.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree4.jpg|Diesel, Bill, and Ben File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree5.jpg|Donald File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree6.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree7.jpg|Donald, Douglas and Thomas (The twins are missing their nameplates) File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree8.jpg|Donald, Douglas, Henry, and Gordon File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree9.jpg|Douglas File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree10.jpg|Duck and Edward File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree11.jpg|Gordon, The Fat Controller, Henry, and BoCo File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree12.jpg|Harold File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree13.jpg|Percy and Toby File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree14.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree15.jpg|Edward, Terence, Bertie, Trevor, Harold, and Thomas File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree16.jpg|Thomas File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree17.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree18.jpg|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree19.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree21.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree22.jpg|Thomas, Annie, and Duck File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree23.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree26.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree28.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree29.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree30.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree31.PNG File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree32.PNG File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree33.PNG File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree34.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree35.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree36.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree37.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree39.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree40.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree41.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree42.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree43.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree44.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree45.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree46.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree47.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree48.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree49.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree50.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree51.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree52.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree53.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree54.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree55.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree56.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree57.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree58.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree60.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree61.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree62.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree63.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree64.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree65.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree66.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree67.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree68.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree69.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree70.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree71.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree72.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree73.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree74.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree75.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree76.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree77.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree78.jpg Episode File:Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr American narration File:Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes